Ladrón de dulces
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una pequeña historia de los años de infancia de hiroto y midorikawa y de las fechorías que hacia cada uno, pasen y lean...


este Onet-shot es cuando todos eran niños de siete años y hitomiko está en secundaria 16 años, bueno espero sea del agrado de sus fan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ladrón de dulces<strong>_

**Sun garden Cocina **Hiromu y midorikawa-

-estas seguro de esto ryuuji- mirando al peliverde mientras cargaban un banquillo de madera juntos-

-¡sí!, ahora trae el banco frente a la nevera–

-acaso te subirás este muy alto- dejándolo frente a la nevera sin hacer ruido-

-no, claro que no, serás tú, date prisa y no grites, que si no vendrá hitomiko-chan- -colocándose atrás de su amigo para hacerlo subir -

-he…yo porque, tu eres el de la idea no yo- siendo empujado por mido-

-sí, pero soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres y soy más alto que tú, por lo tanto me haces caso y ya súbete y alcanza el helado-

-está bien-

Mientras los dos pequeños robaban un bote de helado, un pequeño pelirojo de piel blanca jugaba futbol feliz mente con sus dos amigos haruya y suzuno en el barro, un grito los desconcentro a los tres haciendo que Hiroto diera un golpe a la pelota y fuera directo a unas macetas y el cayera contra el barro ensuciándose completamente.

-hiroto, haruya ,suzuno no jueguen en el barro –acercándose a los tres muy molesta-…mírate nada mas Hiroto –viendo al pequeño pelirojo que aún estaba sentado en el lodo-

-ustedes dos están castigados –mirando a suzuno y haruya- a la casa en este momento-

-¿Qué nosotros nada más? , también Hiroto estaba jugando que no lo ves –molesto haruya, no entendía por que el pequeño no era castigado-

-no me digas que hacer, vamos Hiroto, te daré un baño y no creas te has salvado –dando le la mano para sacarlo del barro-

-sí, hitomiko-chan- siguiendo a la chica-

-te ira peor –susurraba suzuno- si he aprendido algo es no te metas con las ordenes de hitomiko o su pequeño Hiroto-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ya lo veras- dirigiéndose adentro de las casa –

Al entrar haruya atrás de suzuno, vieron a hitomiko adentro en la cocina limpiando un desorden

-hitomiko-chan, está bien –preguntaba haruya-

-sí, bueno ayúdenme a limpiar –

-acaso, los ladrones de helado vinieron de nuevo –hablaba sorprendido suzuno-

-ladrones de que –miraba sorprendido a su amigo –

-sí, aun no sé quiénes son, pero sin falta cada semana se roban un helado….chicos, me ayudarían a saber quiénes son, si lo hacen les daré doble postre-

-y el castigo- hablaba haruya-

-no, habrá castigo si lo atrapan-

-está bien, déjemelo a mí al gran haruya nagumo, atrapare a los ladrones de helado y los llevare ante la justicia-

-cuento con ustedes, bueno tengo que irme aun debo bañar a Hiroto-saliendo de la cocina-

-y dime genio, como atraparas a los ladrones de helado y llevarlos ante la justicia-

-bueno...yo...¿que son los ladrones de helado?-

-¿Qué?, no sabes quienes son y pretendes capturarles-

-sí, todo sea por el postre, además hitomiko-chan hace su famoso postre de pastel frió, y si es doble que mejor-

-en primera es pastel helado y dos, los ladrones de helado son dos chicos que siempre se meten a escondidas a robar helado-

-como sabes que son dos niños-

-bueno, ni modo que sean duendes, además siempre me he dado cuenta que hay ocasiones, que no mucho quieren comer el postro, así que debe ser alguno de ellos-

-bueno quienes son para capturarlos-

-genio, dije algunos, a veces son niñas, o los niños, y ni siquiera les hablamos, así que debemos esperar a que hitomiko compre el helado para capturarles-

-está bien y cuando es eso-

-estoy seguro que el lunes, así que en dos días ira por el helado, solo hay que estar haciendo guardia-

-está bien, no parece difícil-

Lo que no esperaban ambos chicos es que alguien le escuchara y fuera después donde estaban sus amigos escondidos.

-mido, hitomiko-chan te hará una emboscada si vas por helado de nuevo-

-tranquila Nozomi, si eso planea, entonces jugare su juego –mientras seguía comiendo su helado de fresa-

-pero mido-

-tranquila, esta vez todos me ayudaran, Nozomi llama a los demás si quiere una emboscada la tendrá-

-he...si, ya voy-

-dime ryuuji que planeas – hablaba miura después de que la pequeña niña salió-

-nada, lo prometo, pero esta vez compartiremos el botín de helado-

-tan joven y tienes tanta imaginación, como es que a tus 7 años consigues buenos robos de helados, dulces, chocolates etc.-

-elemental mi querido miura, todo lo que se dulce me pertenece-

Así llego el lunes, hitomiko regresaba de la secundaria con las compras, llego a el orfanato y al entrar vio a Hiroto, suzuno y haruya en la sala jugando corriendo por la sala.

-chicos, vengan acompáñenme les daré algo-

-si- contestaron al mismo tiempo los tres niños-

Los tres siguieron a hitomiko a la cocina dejo las bolsas sobre la barra y saco de una de ellas tres paletas de sabor cereza y se las entrego

-aquí tienen una para cada uno-

-dulces, pero aún no comemos- hablaba Hiroto-

-tranquilo, puedes comerla ,no hay problema – llevando su mano sobre la cabeza de hiroto- …chicos, pueden vigilar las compras debo regresar por otras cosas que se me han olvidado, y si todo está completo cuando regrese ,les daré doble postre en la cena-

-si- yo lo vigilo tu tranquilizante contestaba nagumo-

Hitomiko salió de la casa por segunda vez, mientras los tres se quedaban en la cocina sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa

-si, estamos aquí los tres jamás vendrán –hablaba suzuno con la frente pegada en la mesa, por el rato que tenían, ya estaba aburrido-

-que quieres, irte- entonces hagamos guardia individual-

-yo, juego- hablaba hiroto con una enorme sonrisa-

-esto, no es un juego, debemos vigilar las compras o sino no hay postre y si nos regañan, tu pagaras-

-oye no le grites a Hiroto- lo defendía suzuno –

-yo hago lo que quiera con el-

Suzuno siempre defendía a Hiroto ya que de los tres era el más bajito y haruya siempre lo molestaba haciéndolo llorar, ya que Hiroto era tan noble que hacia lo que haruya le pedía incluso al borde de las lágrimas, y si había aprendido algo, era hitomiko veía llorar a Hiroto y regañaba al que estaba con él, y siempre era suzuno el castigado por culpa de haruya y por intentar que el pequeño no llorara.

-ya no quiero estar aquí, vigila tu solo –saliendo de la cocina-

-no, espera – intentando ir tras su amigo- …un momento ,Hiroto te queda aquí, y vigila todo si no, te las veras con migo...espérame suzuno –saliendo de la cocina tras suzuno-

-no, es gusto…me quede sólito –buscando su paleta y llevarla a la boca -…siempre me quedo sólito –

Pasaron unos momentos y un peliverde y compañía aparecían en la cocina

-parece que este lugar esta despegado, chicos vamos por los dulces –

-espera ryuuji, mira –señalando a Hiroto-

-ha, no es problema somos cinco contra uno, que hará enfrentarse a todos, vamos Hiromu, rimu, Nozomi chicas vigilen nadie entre a la casa –

-si –hablaban dos pequeñas -

-seguirás con tu plan –

-claro, Goryuu ve por ese niño, nadie arruinara mis planes de conseguir mis dulces-

-sí, ya voy-

-ryuuji, no deberíamos-

-a que le tienes miedo Hiromu-

-nada, pero-

-ningún pero, vamos-

-hola Hiroto –se acercaba saludando midorikawa-

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí-

-nada que te importe... Pero…interfieres, Goryuu atrápalo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-un chico más alto que los ahí presentes abrazo a Hiroto para inmovilizarlo -el que es portero de tormenta géminis

-suéltame- intentaba zafarse Hiroto-

-no, ahora, miura ve por los dulces y no olvides el helado-

-sí, capitán –corriendo por los dulces-

-no, no te atrevas a tómalos, además robar es malo, más para un niño-

-no me digas que haces –mirando a Hiroto –vaya que tenemos aquí –quitándole su paleta a Hiroto-

-eso, es mío, dámela-

-no, ahora me pertenece –llevándosela a la boca- cereza que rico-

-no, es mi regrésame mi dulce –comenzando a llorar-

-¡cállate!-

-no, dame mi dulce-

-ryuuji, que hacemos –hablaba el niño que tenía a hiroto, si alguien lo oye, esta vez te descubrirán-

-rayos…cállate de unas ves –viendo a hiroto-

-ryuuji cállalo, si entran los demás le dirán a hitomiko-

-no hablen estoy pensando–

-mido- hablaba una de las niñas- alguien viene-

-ryuuji –le hablaba miura- has algo o mejor olvida estoy y vayámonos-

Sus cuatro amigos le hablan al mismo tiempo, y las lágrimas de Hiroto no lo dejaban concentrarse hasta que una pequeña imagen se le vino en mente , cuando el pelirojo lloraba hitomiko siempre le daba un beso y se tranquilizaba, así que no pensó dos besos y callo ese llanto

Los dos chicos que lo vieron se sorprendieron por el acto del peliverde.

-listo, lo calle –separándose de hiroto y lamer sus labios- sabes a cereza….-

-acabas de besar a Hiroto-sorprendido miura-

-sí, ahora si alguien dice algo lo mato, vámonos –todos salieron de ese sitio con los dulces, dejando a Hiroto, el cual ahora estaba en el piso de rodillas-

-ese...chico...me beso –llevando sus dos manos a su boca- ..¿por qué?-sonrojado- ... pero…sabia a fresa-

Así llego la tarde y regreso hitomiko regañando a los tres por igual sin postre, ya que en primera vio a Hiroto solo en la cocina, cuando los otros dos le habían prometido cuidar las compras, cosa que no hicieron , todos comían la cena y cuando iban a servir el postre los tres se fueron a su habitación.

Hiroto

No es gusto, me quede sin postre… -tirándose a la cama- todo por culpa de eso tres y de …aunque eso, sabia mejor que un postre –sonriendo para a sí mismo- espero probarlo de nuevo algún día….aunque lo dudo-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de Hiroto, cuando el pequeño fue a abrir se encontró con un pastel

-toma...te regalo mi postres- hablaba muy apenado midorikawa-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno...tu nos viste robar esos dulces y no le dijiste a nadie así que...-mirando a Hiroto-…a solo comételo y no preguntes-

-estas seguro-

-sí, anda, además ya comí helado y dulces en la tarde y si hitomiko se da cuenta que no me lo comí me ira mal, solo comételo –

-gracias, -sonriendo- eres muy amable- tomando el pastel-

-midorikawa-

-¿Qué cosa?- miraba Hiroto al chico frente a el-

-mi nombre es midorikawa ryuuji –

-mucho gusto, mido, mi nombre es…-

-Hiroto kiyama, se tu nombre Hiromu me hablo de ti cuando disfrutábamos de nuestro botín… tienes la misma edad que yo, pero veo soy más alto que tú, tus amigos son suzuno y haruya y quieres mucho a esa chica hitomiko, pasas ratos solo constantemente ya que esos dos se olvidan de ti con facilidad, a cierto…. También quieres a ese hombre que es dueños de este orfanato y lloras con gran facilidad-

-eso no es gusto –haciendo un pequeño puchero – tú sabes más de mí que yo de ti, solo sé que a ti y tus amigos son los ladrones de helados y ahora tu nombre y que besas a cualquiera que no te deja actuar-

-que eso es mentira- sonrojado- lo primero si pero no beso a cualquiera, así que siéntete afortunado por ese beso, ya que jamás probaras otro –dándole la espalda a Hiroto-

-que mal –sonando triste- yo quería probar otro –diciendo eso en voz queda-

-que has dicho, no te he escuchado-

-nada… bueno gracias por el postre, de nuevo –

-bueno, me voy, planeare mi nuevo atraco a los dulces de mañana nos vemos-

-¿Por qué me has besado? -

-¿el por qué?–mirando sorprendido a Hiroto- …no sé, creo que solo actué y no lo pensé además –dando la espalda a Hiroto- eres dulce y las cosas dulces me pertenecen…siéntete feliz de que de ahora en adelante somos amigos, de acuerdo-

-entonces soy feliz, me alegra ser amigo de una persona tan bonita como tú mido –sonriéndole dulcemente-

-no digas eso jamás-

-qué cosa-

-lo de bonito, solo soy tu amigo-

-sí, mido-chan-

-Hiroto…-sonrojado- tu...realmente crees que soy…Bonito-

-sí, mucho mido-chan es muy bonito-

-bueno…pues yo creo eres dulce, así que si, vuelves a decir eso te castigo –

-¿Qué cosa?-

-lo de que soy…bonito-

-pero, mido-chan es muy bonito, además ahora que estas frente a mí, sé que eres más bonito de cercas como de lejos –

Midorikawa quedo sorprendido pro las palabras de Hiroto, a decir verdad era primera vez le decían que era un apersona bonita, solo miro a Hiroto entrar a su habitación y dejar su pasten en la pequeña cajonera que había, midorikawa entro y abrazo a Hiroto y ya que era algo bajito le dio un beso en la frente

-eso, es lo más que tendrás de mí, lo entiendes-

-sí, mido chan…te prometo que cuando sea grande hare lo mismo por ti-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-darte de besos, no es justo que por ser más alto que yo por unos centímetro me beses y yo no haga nada-

-está bien, cuando seas grande si quieres seré tu novio, mientras no y ya te dije haras lo que diga o te castigo-

-deseo ser castigado, mas por mido-chan a cierto además se dónde guarda hitomiko la llave de la despensa donde guarda los chocolates y los demás caramelos-

-increíble, jamás creí me encontraría con una mina de oro, ahora más que nunca estaremos junto, jamás te alejes me oyes- abrazando más a Hiroto-

-sí, mido-

* * *

><p>espero les gustara, una historia de<p>

mido y hiroto de niños ,espero

les guste mucho el onet-shot...

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_ bye-bye.


End file.
